fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management (Papa's Cupcakeria onwards) games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 36, Hank) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 16, Sienna) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 56, Sienna) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 26, Sienna) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 41, Sienna) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 26, Sienna) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 31, Sienna) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 6, Sienna) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Scooperia (Rank 46, Sienna) *Papa's Scooperia HD (Rank 46, Sienna) *Papa's Scooperia To Go! (Rank 46, Sienna) The badges "Cupcake Harvest," "Pasta Harvest," "Donut Harvest," or "Thankful" are earned when all of the Thanksgiving holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring turkey legs to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Allan *Austin *Akari *Bertha *Big Pauly *Cecilia *Cooper *Deano *Edna *Ember *Franco *Hank *Hugo *James *Johnny *Kingsley *Mandi *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Sasha *Scooter *Sienna *Steven *Taylor *Timm *Tohru *Tony *Trishna *Yippy *Yui *Zoe Thanksgiving Cupcake Liners *Orange Big Diagonal Lines *Turkey Feathers *Orange Swirls *Thanksgiving Dawn Thanksgiving-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 53) Papa's Pastaria *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 36) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 37) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James on Rank 38) Papa's Donuteria *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 16) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 17) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 18) *Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Cheeseria *Stuffing (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 37) *Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Cupcakeria HD/To Go! *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru (To Go!) / Yippy (HD) on Rank 53) Papa's Bakeria *Pumpkin Filling (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) *Autumn Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Leaf Cookies (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 57) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Acorns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 58) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 26) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Southwest Stuffing (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 27) *Chichilo Mole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Diced Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 28) Papa's Sushiria *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 41) *Chairo Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 42) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tea (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 43) *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Pralines (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 32) *Streusel (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 33) *Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 34) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Pecan Crust (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 6) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanskgiving) (PM) *Turkey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 8) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Pumpernickel Roll (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) * Dream Cream Soda (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 37) * Gravy (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 38) * Pumpkin Spice Popcorn (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 39) * Stuffing (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 40) Trivia *Hank dresses like a pilgrim in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Cupcakeria HD. *Sienna is a fan of Thanksgiving, as it is her favourite holiday in all the Gamerias that have holidays. *The theme icon for this is a . * Many customers who like this holiday in Bakeria, order in other holidays Peanut Butter Fluff, Toffee Filling, Slit Top Crust, Caramel Drizzle and Butterscotch Smooches. Gallery Thanksgiving logo.png|Thanksgiving Logo Thanksgiving.png|Cupcakeria Build Station During Thanksgiving Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion 2012.jpg|Thanksgiving 2012 Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Thanksgiving 2013 Thanksgiving14.jpg|Thanksgiving 2014 thanksgiving_15.jpg|Thanksgiving 2015 Thanksgiving 2016.jpg|Thanksgiving 2016 Thanksgiving donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria ThanksgivingPie.png|A pie with all the ingredients holiday_thanksgiving16.png thanksgiving_17_small.jpg|Thanksgiving 2017 Original by Villiam Furík.png|Tastyville during Thanksgiving. Thanksign.png|Tacodale during Thanksgiving. Maple Mountain - Thanksgiving.png|Maple Mountain during Thanksgiving. Type.png|Griller Stadium during Thanksgiving. 4 Thanksgiving Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Thanksgiving. 4 Thanksgiving Portallini.png|Portallini during Thanksgiving. Powder Point-Thanksgiving.png|Powder Point during Thanksgiving. Toastwood-Thanksgiving.png|Toastwood during Thanksgiving. WhiskviewThanksgiving.png|Whiskview Mall during Thanksgiving. Original by GalacticLemon.png|Sakura Bay during Thanksgiving. es:Acción de Gracias Category:Holidays Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:November Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go!